1. Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid air-conditioning system for simultaneously controlling a plurality of air-conditioning systems of different types, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as building arrangements are rapidly modernized, a building control system for automatically controlling various arrangements (e.g., air-conditioning, power, iiiumination, and protection arrangements) has been widely used throughout the world.
In recent times, the building control system is not limited to automate the above-mentioned systems (e.g., air-conditioning, power, illumination, entrance control, gauge examination) but rather, individual systems are organically integrated to implement an effective network. In this case, in order to effectively integrate the individual systems, the integration of the individual systems must be implemented by an open-type technology instead of the conventional technology developed by a specific company. And, the individual systems must be organically interconnected under a lower control network, instead of being incompletely integrated at an upper part.
Generally, the building control system includes a building management system (BMS) controller for simultaneously controlling the individual systems using the LONWORKS network technology. LONWORKS is a registered trademark of the Echelon Corporation and is a communications scheme specifically created to address the needs of control applications. The LONWORKS communications scheme is built on a protocol that has been adapted as a standard by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) for control networking in 1999 (ANSI/CEA-709.1-B). Upon receiving a control signal from the BMS controller, the individual systems can perform their unique functions.
In association with the air-conditioning of a large-sized building, the central air-conditioning system has been widely used to divisionally provide inner rooms of the building with the conditioned air via an air duct. In recent times, a hybrid air-conditioning system includes not only the central air-conditioning system but also a multiple air-conditioning system in a single building, so that different air-conditioning schemes are applied to individual installation spaces, resulting in the implementation of effective air-conditioning of all areas of the building.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional hybrid air-conditioning system. FIG. 2 is a detailed block diagram illustrating the hybrid air-conditioning system of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the BMS controller is connected to a plurality of systems 20, 30, 40, and 50 associated with individual building arrangements. In this case, similar to the conventional art, so that it simultaneously manages the air-conditioning function, the illumination control function, the power control function, and other control functions of additional arrangements (not shown).
The multiple air-conditioning system 20 connects a plurality of indoor units 23 and 25 installed in individual air-conditioning rooms to a single outdoor unit 22, so that it can perform the multiple air-conditioning of the individual air-conditioning rooms. In this case, information acquired by sensors 24 and 26 for detecting environmental information (e.g., temperature and humidity) is transmitted to the multiple air-conditioning system 21 by wire 11.
The central air-conditioning system 30 includes a plurality of sensor nodes 32 and 34 installed in the individual air-conditioning rooms to collect the information acquired from the sensors 33 and 35. The central air-conditioning system 30 further includes a central air-conditioning system controller 31 connected to the air-adjusting damper 36, so that it controls the air-conditioning operation according to the central air-conditioning scheme. In this case, the air-adjusting damper 36 is open or closed to control the flow of air, or may adjust an opening degree.
The illumination system 40 includes an illumination controller 41 for controlling a plurality of lamps 42 and 43 installed in the individual air-conditioning rooms.
The power system includes a power controller 51 for operating a plurality of power-control switches 52 and 53 installed in the individual air-conditioning rooms.
It should be noted that all the systems of the BMS may have different communication schemes. For example, the multiple air-conditioning system 20 may perform data communication between the different systems using the RS485 communication scheme. The central air-conditioning system 30 may perform data communication between the different systems using the LONWORKS communication scheme.
The BMS controller 10 communicates with each of the multiple air-conditioning system controller 21 and the central air-conditioning system controller 31, so that the air-conditioning operation of the individual air-conditioning systems are simultaneously managed.
The individual air-conditioning systems use different communication schemes, so that it is difficult to control the air-conditioning systems using the same control command, and different air-conditioning patterns are applied to the individual air-conditioning systems, resulting in deterioration of compatibility. Therefore, although the BMS controller simultaneously manages the two air-conditioning systems, it can only interconnect the two air-conditioning systems without performing other functions, so that the efficiency is deteriorated and the costs for operating the air-conditioning systems are increased. For example, if a malfunction occurs in the network or a disconnection of the network occurs, the individual air-conditioning systems cannot easily communicate with the BMS controller, so that the individual air-conditioning systems may perform abnormal control operations. Therefore, if the air-conditioning operation is inappropriately controlled, the efficiency deterioration caused by unnecessary air-conditioning occurs and unnecessary costs are consumed.
Sensors installed in individual air-conditioning rooms are connected to the controller by wire, so that information detected by the sensors is transmitted to the controller. In order to change locations of the sensors to other locations, a task for changing a wiring to another wiring is required, resulting in greater inconvenience of use.
Sensors for detecting environmental information (e.g., temperature and humidity) are installed in two air-conditioning systems, and the processing of the sensor information is divided into two parts, resulting in a deterioration of control efficiency. For example, the multiple air-conditioning system uses an integer-type temperature sensor, and the central air-conditioning system uses a real-number-type temperature sensor, so that it is difficult to optimally control the multiple and central air-conditioning systems.
The conventional hybrid air-conditioning system includes different air-conditioning systems, so that it is difficult to monitor status information of the air-conditioning systems or change their function, resulting in a deterioration of system reliability.